petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindcrush Interpreter
Mindcrush is an esoteric programming language very similar to brainf*ck in the ways of extreme simplicity. It has nine commands, listed below, and anything can be achieved using those commands. Commands: + - > < [ ] & / . Instructions Editing Instructions for editing are shown at program launch. Coding Each command has a specific task that it does. Below is a tutorial on the whole language | +''' | Increase the number in selected cell by one | '-' | Decrease the number in selected cell by one | '''> | Increase the pointer | <''' | Decrease the pointer | '''] | Jump to corresponding ['' | '/''' | Output cell; if cell in empty, get input | &''' | Returns a result of the status of cell (Elaborated at the 1) | '''. | Used as a marker in the case of a program error (Elaborated at the 2) 1 If the selected cell is zero, jump to the nearest dot (.) AKA return an error. You can add +s or -s after the & to define a number. For example, &++ means "If the selected cell is two, jump to the nearest dot." 2 If an error occurs in the program (like trying to go to cell -1 or cell 32,001) then the program will jump to the nearest dot (.) and continue to execute the program. Each cell, when outputted, will display a specific character. Below is a list of characters (it does not operate on ASCII) Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H -27 -26 -25 -24 -23 -22 -21 -20 -19 -18 -17 -16 -15 -14 -13 -12 -11 -10 -9 G F E D C B A newline input 1 2 3 4 5 6 ... -8 -7 -6 -5 -4 -3 -2 -1 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 ... An example of a "Hello World" program would be... ------>------------->------------------------>-<<<+++/---/>//---/>/].-----/[] A CAT program would be... ->.<./>.[] Just to clarify something, [ and ] always match up automatically, so you can have infinite brackets inside of brackets without them interfering with each other. Future Plans This program's development is done, so no updates are planned. Download License The Free-Use License Copyright © 2013/2014 Persson Creations In downloading this program, permission is given to ANY and ALL users to use and edit this software. However, this software may NOT be redistributed to ANYONE without permission from IAmAPersson, even if unedited. If this is ignored, the redistributed program will be reported and deleted ASAP. This software comes AS IS. It comes with NO warranty whatsoever. If the program does not work as expected, the user MAY report the problem to IAmAPersson, but NO certainty is given that it will be fixed. IAmAPersson is NOT responsible for ANY damages, including but not limited to the user's device and/or the software due to misuse. The software name "Mindcrush Interpreter" belongs completely to IAmAPersson, and may NOT be used as a name for ANY other program. If this software is redistributed rightly according to the regulations of this license, the redistributor is REQUIRED to include this license with his/her copy of "Mindcrush Interpreter," along with a link to the original program. The user is also required to give a disclaimer, stating that he/she is NOT the original creator of the software, and give credit appropriately. By downloading "Mindcrush Interpreter," any and all users agree to follow ALL points stated in this license, and to use this program rightly in all ways, shapes, AND forms. Where You Can Find Me I can be found on the NintendoLife Petit Computer Forums. If you have a question about programming and you with for an answer not-on-forum, use my Message Wall! I am also on the a lot! I do not give out my email, so do not even ask. 3DS Friend Code: 2148-9259-0831 Credits IAmAPersson - Everything __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Interpreter Category:Applications Category:Programs Category:Tools